Lío de Personalidades
by SnowGirl15
Summary: Allen acababa de terminar una misión y se dirigía a la Orden Oscura para descansar un poco de la misión, pero lo que no sabe es la sorpresa que le espera en la Orden...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí os presento mi primer fic, espero que os guste.

Era un día tranquilo en la orden, un silencio sepulcral inundaba todo, pero de repente, sin previo una enorme explosión se produce en el laboratorio de Komui y una extraña bruma se esparce por toda la orden…

Allen se encontraba en Valencia, en una misión. Le acompaña el buscador de nombre Toma, y se encontraban en ése momento comiendo en un pequeño restaurante al lado del mar.

Después de todo este tiempo que hemos permanecido juntos, no me he acostumbrado a la cantidad de comida que tomas al día –decía Toma-.

Pues yo como por apetito, estoy en edad de crecimiento –se defendía Allen-. No sé por qué os sorprendéis tanto de lo que como, para mí es lo normal, además, si hubierais tenido una infancia tan traumática como la mía, no diríais eso –y a Allen le cambió la voz y se quedó mirando fijamente el plato de paella que estaba comiendo-.

Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada señor Walker no es necesario recordar el pasado –movía las manos fervientemente para calmar a Allen-, por cierto, he llamado a la orden para comunicar que ya tenemos la inocencia pero no me han contestado, aunque no me extraña que no contesten, tienen la sala de comunicaciones patas arriba, llena de papeles y saber qué cosas. Yo le acompañaré hasta la estación de tren, pero debo quedarme aquí un poco más.

Después de comer, Toma acompañó a Allen hasta la estación y mientras el tren se iba alejando Allen se despedía de él agitando la mano. Todavía Allen no era consciente de lo que había ocurrido en la orden.

Eran más o menos las doce de la mañana. El tren dejaba a Allen en un pueblo cercano a la orden. Como no iba con mucha prisa, admiraba las pequeñas casa que formaban el pueblo, las calles abarrotadas de personas llenas de bolsas y los comerciantes de allí para allá vendiendo todo tipo de cosas… En fin, que se veía que el pueblo estaba rebosante de vida. Atravesando la marabunta de personas y esquivando a comerciantes empalagosos, salió del pueblo y se encaminó hacia la orden. Al adentrarse en la entrada subterránea, se acordó del día en el que trepó toda la montaña para llegar a la orden, porque no sabía de la existencia de esta entrada. Se montó en un bote y empezó a remar. En la cueva reinaba un silencio sepulcral. "Seguro que cuando llegue a la orden, echaré de menos este silencio"- se decía Allen a sí mismo-. Cuando llegó a su destino, descendió del bote y una extraña sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo. "No sé por qué pero tengo un extraño presentimiento". Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta una pequeña entrada. Al otro lado, se encontraba ya la Orden propiamente dicha, pero ese extraño presentimiento de que algo no iba bien iba creciendo en su interior. Abrió la puerta y entró.

La orden oscura se encontraba sumida en un silencio sepulcral. No se veía a nadie. Ya era extraño no ver a los científicos de aquí para allá con montones de cachivaches o papeles, no, lo más extraño es que no se oía a nadie: ni una explosión procedente del laboratorio de Komui, ni los gritos de Reever recriminando a Komui que debería trabajar más y ordenar su despacho… Pero ese día no oía nada… sólo silencio. Caminó por delante de las habitaciones de los miembros de la Congregación y no se encontró con nadie. Todo desierto y una extraña bruma con un olor penetrante fluían por todo el edificio. Un macabro pensamiento le surgió en ese instante en la mente: "¿Y si han atacado la Orden y todos mis amigos y compañeros han muerto?". Pronto desechó esa idea, porque si hubieran atacado la Orden estarían las paredes derrumbadas y los restos de la batalla serían evidentes. Otra posibilidad es que todos estuvieran reunidos en el comedor para celebrar el ingreso de algún nuevo miembro, así que se dirigió al comedor. Por fin, encontró a algunos buscadores, entre los cuales no reconoció a nadie, decidiendo ir a hablar con Jerry para ver qué pasaba. Se acercó como si fuera a pedir comida (aunque ya de paso no le importaría pedir algo de comer) y esperó a que Jerry apareciera. Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando Jerry apareció, pero no le saludó como siempre lo hacía, con una sonrisa, con una sartén en la mano y preguntando a todos amablemente lo que querían. Lo que hizo en esa ocasión fue mirar a Allen con desdén y, cruzando los brazos, se quedó como una estatua, esperando a que Allen hablara. Allen se encontraba paralizado, ése no era el Jerry que conocía, pero pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar.

H… hola J… Jerry, ¿te encuentras bien? –pudo llegar a decir Allen con un hilo de voz-.

¿Y por qué no voy a estar bien? –respondió Jerry con una voz seca y malhumorada-. No tengo todo el día para atenderte, así que dime lo que quieres.

Pues… me gustaría tomar estofado, un filete de ternera, ensalada, patatas fritas, bistec, pollo, arroz con curry…

Eh, espera un momento chaval –cortó Jerry con dureza-. ¿Te crees que voy a prepararte toda la comida que quieras? ¡Tú sueñas! –Entró en la cocina y cuando volvió tenía en las manos una bandeja con un poco de arroz y unos fideos- Toma esto y puedes darte por satisfecho, y ahora, ¡vete!

Jerry se giró y volvió a internarse en la cocina. Allen se quedó con la boca abierta, Jerry jamás se había comportado de esa manera, y encima le había dado una mísera comida (en comparación con lo que él comía normalmente), pero como ya tenía hambre, se sentó y comió la comida que le había dado. Intentó entablar conversación con los buscadores que había en el comedor, pero o unos le contestaban bruscamente, otros le contestaban con una dulzura empalagosa, otros estaban amargados, otros deprimidos… No encontró a nadie con el que pudiera entablar una conversación medianamente normal, así que decidió comer sólo. La comida no sabía tan bien como siempre, seguramente porque Allen se encontraba terriblemente inquieto. "Algo ha pasado y a afectado a la gente del comedor, por lo menos que yo sepa". Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y salió en dirección a los dormitorios. Estaba pensando en dónde podía ir y si se encontraría con alguna otra persona con un cambio de personalidad. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio una silueta apoyada en la barandilla con una característica bufanda de color naranja rodeándole el cuello, un pañuelo verde en la cabeza y un parche tapándole un ojo: era Lavi. Allen se alegró muchísimo de verle, ya que con su buen humor y sus explicaciones conseguiría saber lo que les había pasado a los buscadores y a Jerry.

-Hola Lavi, cómo me alegro de verte, no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado en el comedor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –respondió Lavi con una voz tranquila y pausada-.

-Lavi, ¿estás bien? Lo normal es que me hubieras hecho una broma o que me contaras una de tus famosas historias sobre encuentros con chicas "guapísimas –responde Allen, extrañado-.

-¿Historias de chicas? ¿Pero de qué hablas Allen? Ya sabes que a mí esas cosas me parecen muy infantiles y que están fuera de lugar. Preferiría estar recopilando in formación sobre una guerra que encontrarme con una "guapísima chica", como tú dices. Ahora mismo estaba descansando un poco, pero si me disculpas me iré a leer un poco.

Lavi dejó de apoyarse en la barandilla y se fue, como si todo estuviera perfectamente, dejando a Allen con los ojos como platos y mudo de la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, había tenido delante de él a un Lavi que prefería leer que contarle historias de sus amores pasados y desaprovechaba una ocasión para hacer una broma. "Creo que el mundo se está volviendo loco", pensó Allen, "espero que esto no sea contagioso".

No hacía más que darle vueltas al extraño suceso de cambio de personalidades. Que él conociera, los afectados eran Lavi y Jerry pero… ¿cuántos más habían sido afectados por esto? Para averiguarlo, decidió buscar a la sección científica y al resto de sus compañeros, para ver si se encontraban bien. Salió a toda prisa, temeroso de que cada segundo que perdía se volvía en su contra. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se interponía en su camino, era demasiado tarde. Alguien había abierto la puerta de un dormitorio y Allen, sumido en sus pensamientos, se dio de bruces contra ella. Cayó de espaldas y se colocó las manos en la cara dolorida, ya que el golpe había sido considerable.

-¡Oh, lo siento muchísimo Allen! ¿Estás bien? –respondió la persona que abrió la puerta-.

Allen no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Conocía muy bien esa voz, pero se le heló la sangre. La persona a la que pertenecía esa voz ni aunque llegara el día del juicio final diría eso. "Creo que el golpe que me he dado en la cara me ha afectado también al sentido del oído".

-Allen, Allen ¿me escuchas? ¡Por favor contéstame! –repitió insistentemente la misteriosa persona-.

Allen se levantó lentamente, todavía con una mano cubriéndose la cara dolorida y bastante aturdida. Decidió aclarar sus dudas y mirar a la cara a aquella persona que estaba brindando su ayuda.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que me has dicho hace unos segundos…….. Kanda?

-Veo que el golpe que te has dado te ha afectado al oído querido amigo. Te preguntaba si te encontrabas bien, pero veo que estás un poco aturdido –dijo Kanda-.

-¿Te han echado alguna extraña sustancia en la soba? ¡El Kanda que yo conozco me habría dejado tirado en el suelo y no me habría ayudado! –responde Allen, completamente perplejo-.

-¡Qué bromista estás hoy Allen! –y suelta una amplia risotada, lo que provoca que en la cara de Allen se forme una mueca de sorpresa-, ya sabes que a mí la soba no me va mucho, prefiero otros platos más refinados para mis gustos… ¡como la tarta de fresa!

-¿Y… cómo es que… no llevas a Mugen, Kanda? –consigue decir Allen, con una cara de asombro que no podía ir a más-.

-¿Mugen, dices? Está guardada en mi habitación. No me gusta mucho llevarla, prefiero resolver las cosas pacíficamente. La violencia no resuelve los problemas, es mejor el diálogo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Allen empezó a correr a toda prisa, alejándose de esa persona que era igual que Kanda, sólo que no tenía su personalidad ni por asomo, era su inverso. Era partidario de que Kanda tenía que mejorar su carácter (ya se lo había insinuado varias veces, con ayuda de Lavi, aunque siempre habían acabado en la enfermería), pero ese Kanda era hasta repulsivo, no podía aguantarle.

Ya se encontraba lejos del Kanda "perturbado" y se encontraba cerca del despacho de Komui. No llevaba mucho tiempo en la orden, pero había aprendido que si algo extraño ocurre en la Congregación había que encontrar a Komui, porque siempre estaba metido en estos líos...


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó a la sección científica y no vio a nadie excepto a una figura sentada y dormitando en la mesa: tenía el pelo corto y rubio y no se le veía la cara porque la tenía mirando hacia la mesa, pero seguía reconociendo a aquella persona, era Reever.

-¡Reever, Reever! ¡Despierta! –Allen comenzó a zarandear a Reever para que se despertara-.

Allen de repente se sintió aliviado. Reever siempre estaba dormitando en la mesa debido a su trabajo, así que Reever no debía estar afectado por la extraña enfermedad de cambio de personalidad.

-¡Reever, despierta! Creo que Komui ha estado otra vez haciendo raros experimentos y esta vez se ha pasado… ¡ha afectado a toda la orden! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –exclama Allen-.

Reever se endereza un poco. Tenía la cara llena de prominentes ojeras fruto del arduo trabajo al que estaban sometidos los de la sección científica. Una perilla rubia afloraba en su mentón y su mirada se encontraba perdida.

-No sé de lo que hablas. El jefe Komui es muy trabajador y no se le ocurriría crear semejante invento. La verdad es que debería estar trabajando ahora, pero no tengo ganas, prefiero dormir –y volvió a recostar la cabeza en la mesa-.

Las esperanzas de Allen se esfumaron. Creía que Reever se había librado, pero no era así, y por lo que había dicho de Komui, tampoco él se había librado. De pronto, se abrió la puerta del despacho de Komui y salió del despacho Lenalee. Vestía su uniforme y su pelo de color verde oscuro caía por sus hombros y se encontraba recogido por dos coletas. Llevaba en sus manos una pequeña pila de papeles y su mirada en vez de rezumar su dulzura y felicidad, rezumaba odio y amargura. Pasó por delante de Allen y ni siquiera le saludó. Allen se interpuso y la saludó.

-¡Hola Lenalee! Me alegro mucho de verte, ¿qué tal estás?

Lenalee se le quedó mirando con una mirada repleta de odio.

-No es asunto tuyo saber cómo me encuentro y ahora, apártate.

-Pero Lenalee, ¿a qué viene esa actitud? Tú no te comportas así normalmente.

-No sé a qué te refieres –contestó Lenalee-. Ahora, si quieres conservar tu cara en buen estado, te recomiendo que te apartes y que me dejes en paz o si no te arrepentirás.

Allen, intimidado, dejó pasar a Lenalee. Cada vez las cosas se iban retorciendo más y más. Tenía que hablar con Komui cuanto antes. Abrió la puerta de par en par y entró en el despacho. Si no conociera a Komui tan bien cómo lo conocía, no le habría impresionado el despacho, ya que estaba limpio y ordenado hasta la saciedad. Allen había entrado muchas veces y no sabía ni cómo eran las baldosas del suelo debido a la gran cantidad de papeles (en realidad era toda la correspondencia que Komui no leía) y la mesa hasta ese momento no la había visto tan despejada. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba Komui, pero no estaba sólo, le acompañaba Cross, el maestro de Allen. Cuando entró Allen, los dos se giraron y se le quedaron mirando. Cross se sentó y Komui volvió a su papeleo, como si no pasara nada.

-Buenas tardes Komui.

Komui no contestaba.

-Veo que Lenalee te ha obligado a ordenar el despacho, ¿no?

-No me ha obligado a nada, el despacho siempre ha estado así de ordenado, me gusta el orden; ayuda a que el trabajo vaya con mayor fluidez. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, ser jefe no es tan fácil como parece –respondió Komui con autoridad-.

-Pero, Komui, ¿no tienes ganas de echarte una cabezadita? ¿Tomas café?... O… Ya sé, ¿no quieres construir otro Komurin o cualquier otro invento loco de los tuyos?

-Allen, me ofendes. Tengo una agenda demasiado ocupada como para darle importancia a esas cosas; además me has hecho perder varios minutos valiosos de mi tiempo que tendré que recuperar así que sal de aquí –y así dio por finalizada la conversación-.

Allen salió del despacho enmudecido por la sorpresa. "Un Komui trabajador y ordenado, una Lenalee amargada y enfadada con el mundo, un Kanda amable y pacífico, un Lavi maduro y serio… ¡Qué locura!" Volvió a salir a la sala de las puertas de los dormitorios, con su maestro a su lado. Aunque sabía que con casi toda seguridad su maestro también había sufrido los efectos de la extraña enfermedad, le venía a la memoria sus traumáticos recuerdos de la infancia. Como el silencio era bastante incómodo, Allen decidió romperlo.

-¿Qué hacías en el despacho de Komui?

-Nada… hablar –su voz no era autoritaria y potente como Allen sabía que era, sino que era más débil e insegura-.

-¿No notas que Komui y todos los demás están muy raros?

-Yo creo que están como siempre –dijo Cross-.

Allen prefirió no seguir la conversación; no quería descubrir en qué se había convertido su maestro. Siguió caminando a su lado. Hacia el fondo, Allen pudo divisar la silueta de Klaud, que se acercaba rápidamente. Pasó tan rápido que Allen no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella, quedándose con las palabras en la boca. Se quedó decepcionado, pero cuando se giró para ver a su maestro, se quedó de piedra. ¡Su maestro estaba rojo como su pelo!

-Maestro, ¿te pasa algo?

-No… es que… Klaud… ella es… es… es… -no hacía más que tartamudear-.

-¿Es que? –la paciencia de Allen se iba agotando-.

-Que Klaud es muy guapa y quería decirle que me gusta, pero no me atrevo, soy muy tímido.

Allen no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Había vivido y escuchado situaciones muy inverosímiles y disparatadas, pero jamás habría imaginado que de boca de su maestro saliera la frase: "soy muy tímido".

-Pero, maestro, ¿tú tímido? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Pero si tú eres la personificación de la desvergüenza! ¡No me tomes el pelo!

-No sé qué Cross has conocido, pero yo no soy así. Me cuesta mucho hablar con las mujeres, no sé comunicarme bien con ellas.

-Creo que deberías descansar y tomar un buen vaso de vino.

-¿Vino? ¡Pero qué dices Allen! El vino es muy malo para la salud, por eso yo siempre bebo agua y evito beber alcohol, convierte a los hombres en bestias descontroladas.

-¿Y fumar?, ¿me vas a decir que tampoco fumas porque es malo para la salud?

-¡Pues claro que es malo! ¿No sabes que fumar ennegrece tus pulmones y te acorta la vida? Prefiero llevar una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos aquí en la orden, a la que quiero y considero mi hogar.

Allen no podía seguir escuchando a su maestro. Siempre había deseado que su maestro fuera una persona más tranquila y preocupada por la vida y por su trabajo como exorcista… ¡Pero esa situación era demasiado radical! No podía aguantar a aquel hombre.

-Una última pregunta… ¿Te gusta acumular deudas e endiñárselas a los que te rodean?

-¡No, por Dios, claro que no! Eso me parece una crueldad, prefiero gastar poco y ahorrar para poder sobrevivir con poco dinero y si tengo deudas me encargo personalmente de pagarlas.

Finalmente, Allen se alejó de su maestro, como si viera a un extraterrestre en vez de al general Cross. Siguió caminando por la orden, dirigiéndose otra vez al comedor. Allen se encontraba más confuso que nunca; "ahora me he encontrado a un Cross tímido y preocupado por su salud, además de ahorrador… ¡Y qué más! Ahora sólo le faltaría encontrar a una Miranda segura de sí misma y capaz…" No pudo terminar la frase. Estaba pasando por la entrada de una sala de entrenamiento cuando una estridente carcajada se propagó por toda la Orden. Allen se quedó clavado en el suelo, intentando adivinar de quién era esa voz y decidió entrar en la sala de entrenamiento para averiguarlo. La sala de entrenamiento era una sala rectangular que poseía a ambos lados una fila de columnas de un grosor considerable. Había un gran número de buscadores tirados en el suelo, algunos malheridos y otros exhaustos por el entrenamiento. "Puede que Kanda ya haya vuelto a la normalidad y esté desahogándose en un entrenamiento exhaustivo", se decía Allen a sí mismo. Sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de la realidad. En el centro de la sala había un buscador que estaba luchando contra una mujer, que no llegaba a los 30 años, pelo marrón oscuro y suelto, ojos del mismo color que so pelo, profundos y penetrantes… Era Miranda. Desde que la conoció Allen, Miranda era una persona bastante desdichada (la llegaron a despedir de 100 trabajos, como para no ser desdichada), deprimente y torpe con todo lo que llegaba a sus manos. No se la conocía por sus grandes "dotes" de lucha y casi todo el tiempo se la encontraba o pidiendo perdón arrodillada en el suelo, llorando o tirada en el suelo (fruto de su torpeza). Pero la Miranda que tenía delante parecía enérgica, llena de vida y muy segura de sí misma. Daba golpes muy bien calculados y su puntería era formidable. El buscador cayó al suelo, rindiéndose y Miranda volvió a reírse con esa estridente carcajada.

-Mira que sois blandengues los buscadores. ¿Es que no hay nadie que sea tan fuerte como yo?

Dicho eso, los ojos de Miranda se encontraron con los de Allen.

-¡Allen, ya has vuelto! Me alegro de verte –se dirigió rauda hacia el chico y lo agarró por el brazo, arrastrándolo hasta el centro de la sala-, seguro que quieres luchar contra mí y por eso has venido.

-No… es que yo… yo no quiero…

-Claro que quieres luchar conmigo –y lanzó una mirada llena de advertencia-, seguro que quieres luchar ¿a que sí?

-Sí… claro.

Así comenzaron la pelea. Allen daba por supuesto que ganaría a Miranda, pero estaba muy equivocado. Miranda se movía con una agilidad increíble y sus movimientos denotaban una seguridad en sí misma que la auténtica Miranda soñaría con tenerlos. Después de cinco eternos minutos, Allen cayó al suelo, porque Miranda le pegó tal puñetazo que Allen no podía sostenerse.

-Ja, ja, ja –Miranda seguía con esa estridente risa-, ni siquiera Allen Walker es capaz de vencerme –se giró y dirigiéndose a los demás- ya sabéis que si os metéis con Miranda Lotto tendréis problemas.

Mientras Miranda iba diciendo eso, Kanda se acercó.

-Miranda, ¿cuántas veces te tendré que decir que la violencia no resuelve nada?

-Tú siempre con tu rollo de pacifismo… ¡Es mucho más rápido y eficaz usar mis métodos!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –la voz de Lavi sonaba desde la puerta-, Cada vez que os ponéis a entrenar montáis tal escándalo que no puedo ni oírme pensar.

-¡oh, lo siento! –dijo Miranda con un tono de burla-, será mejor que te vayas otra vez a tu mundo de libros y que me dejes de dar la brasa.

-Vamos chicos, dejad de pelearos, así no vais a resolver nada… -la voz de Kanda se iba apagando a medida que la voz de Miranda iba subiendo de tono-.

-¡No lo aguanto más! –Allen ya no podía retenerlo más-, no sé lo que te ha pasado Miranda, tú siempre has sido una persona insegura, deprimida y melancólica –luego señaló a Lavi-, tú, Lavi, eras muy bromista y siempre estabas broma aquí, broma allá, y además no parabas de darme la brasa contándome historias sobre chicas guapas que habías conocido en tus viajes –y por último señaló a Kanda-, y Kanda, tú eras una persona malhumorada y que se enfadaba por cualquier cosa; a todo aquel que te molestara le amenazabas con Mugen y primero atacabas y luego preguntabas.

Dicho eso, Allen salió corriendo, quería salir de esa locura. Se abrió paso entre los buscadores que se arremolinaron delante de la escena.

-¿Qué habremos hecho para hacerle reaccionar así? –pregunta Kanda, preocupado-.

-¡Bah!, seguro que no es nada –responde Miranda, dando el tema por finalizado-.

-La verdad es que a mí me importa más bien poco, y si me disculpáis, me voy para continuar con mi estudio –dijo Lavi despidiéndose de los otros dos con un rápido movimiento de la mano-.

Allen ya sí que estaba totalmente confundido. Estaba en un mundo vuelto del revés en el que a todos se les había invertido la personalidad. "No creo que pueda vivir mucho tiempo en esta situación, podría volverme loco. Ya no hay nada que me sorprenda". Pero no debería haberlo dicho, porque todavía quedaban dos personas que le sorprenderían...


End file.
